love is purple and green!
by tears of emerald
Summary: Pai is losing it, and comes to earth to get away from his two companions. Lettuce needs someone to listen to her. what do green and purple result in, anyways?
1. Chapter 1

it was a lovely day in the aliens alternate dimension. the weather was steamy and toxic green, the plants were wilting, and the sun was nonexistent! and to make matters more pleasant Tart and kish were arguing. how lovely!

Pai was loosing his sanity. If today got any worse, he would kill himself and save his comrades the trouble. When he woke up, he had helped himself to some kichita, a native dish from the aliens planet. normally Delicious, but the aliens had no refrigerator to keep it fresh, and it was a most unappetizing dish 2 days old.

then, it turns out that Tart put some eggs in it to prank Kish with. so now Pai was trying to see if the raw eggs he had consumed were poisonous. of course, right now he wasn't so sure he would build an antidote for it. 'Anything to get away from these two morons,' Pai thought.

and to top that off, he was supposed to be researching rhinoceros for the aliens next attack. He, of course, couldn't do that while researching raw-egg poisoning. Oh, and that kichita had tasted odd. the parts that _weren't_ covered in egg. Pai was beginning to suspect food poisoning. yippee. "Pai, is a giraffe a bird?" asked Tart. Pai snapped. "No, you cretins! Its a mammal! And if you don't shut up this instant I'll stick eggs in _your_ kichita and poison _you_ and see how _you_ like it! **JUST SHUT UP!"**Pai stopped screaming and looked at his friends faces. they looked stunned.

"Pai," asked Kish tentatively. "Are you all right?" Pai was too shocked to answer. He was as surprised as they were. but he had been having odd dreams about that mew Lettuce. and daydreaming about her. and he'd been homesick for something good to eat. The work was really piling on. And his comrades had decided taking over earth was a bust, and they should just joke around all day and leave the work to pai. AND THE OBJECT OF HIS AFFECTIONS PROBABLY HATED HIM. And deep blue wasn't improving the situation. Pai's research and to-do list was ridiculously long.

Pai took a deep breath. "I'm going to earth," He said, as calmly as possible. Then, he teleported away, leaving his stunned friends to stare at the spot he had been standing in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- pai needed a break. he had come to the park and was now sitting in a nice secluded area by a stream. He was resting. Surprisingly, his outburst had taken more out of him than he had imagined.

He wasn't sure what had brought it on, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it might have something to do with his work environment. Suddenly he heard a twig snap. "who's there?" he called, tensing. "P-pai?" came a surprised voice. _lettuce?_ the branches parted, revealing his favorite finless porpoise mew. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I came to get away. my shipmates are killing me," Pai responded. "O-oh," said Lettuce nervously.

"don't worry," said Pai. "I'm only trying to get out of those brats paths." And it was true.

Lettuce blushed bright red, and sat down on a small rock. "I always come here when I want to get away," she said. Had Pai heard her correctly? she wasn't mocking him, or even ignoring him? "It's very peaceful," Pai commented. Lettuce nodded twice. He decided to remain silent and see if she had anything to say.

when he looked over again, it seemed she was struggling for a safe topic. Pai took pity on her and decided to make conversation. "So, umm, how is it going between you and Shirogane?" he blurted before he knew what he was doing. Lettuce turned crimson. "Oh,um, he-he doesn't like me," said Lettuce. Pai noticed her chin quiver a bit and felt like a jerk. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

he didn't hate them anymore.He was supposed to, but he saw they were kind creatures, like the cyniclons. Thealiens nativeplanet was pretty much restored, but Deep Blue said they needed earths mew aqua to keep it that way. That was the only reason he was fighting them.

"It's alright," lettuce said, breaking his reverie. she noticed suddenly the alien looked odd. "Pai, are you alright?"Lettuce questioned. "fine," said a paler than usual Pai. To tell the truth, he wasn't feeling so hot. In fact, he felt queasy. "I just remembered I have to go do some vital research." Lettuce looked disappointed. "But I'll be back," said Pai. wait, what? "You will?" asked lettuce, perking up. Pai was trapped. "sure," said Pai. "I'll come here when I can." with that, he teleported, leaving behind a shyly grinning Lettuce.

he barely made it to the bathroom at the ship before turning green as kish's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Lettuce was sitting on her rock, still contemplating Pai. he was very mysterious, and no one was really close to him. Still, she didn't think he was all that bad. In fact, she thought he was nice.

He had never killed anyone; his chimera had never killed anyone. And his master so far hadn't killed anyone. If Pai was truly ruthless, he didn't act it. He hadn't attacked her here. although lately the attacks weren't that bad, more like a training game. Things between them had pretty much been resolved, except for Kish, who was still stealing Kisses like there was no tomorrow.

Poor, poor Ichigo.

Lettuce actually felt compassion towards Pai. She didn't think he was that bad, and she could tell he'd been through a lot. 'I guess I'll never know,' thought lettuce.

she sighed and headed back towards her house...

Meanwhile, a certain purple haired alien learned the answer to his question. The raw eggs and spoiled breakfast were indeed poisonous. He learned that in an unpleasant manner. when he was finally able to breathe without heaving, Pai sat up. He still wasn't feeling so hot, but at least he had conquered his unsettled stomach. 'I have got to kill those Idiot scum when I get out of here,' pai thought. He still wasn't sure he was going to recover, what with the amount of the poisonous concoction he swallowed, but maybe, just maybe, he would live to see Lettuce again. that thought made a smile tug at the corner of his lips, which abruptly ceased as he thought of his hasty exit. 'I hope she wasn't offended,' he thought. he decided to lean back and rest.

a rather unpleasant memory came at the feeling of the cool tile of the aliens bathtub.

_he was sitting in the bathtub with his books around him. He liked it in here because he couldn't hear a thing on the outside. Just then the door burst open. "Pai!" came a rather unfriendly voice. "there you are!" snapped a large man with his face unevenly shaved. his teeth were brown and Pai knew his breath reeked of wine. "it's time for dinner," the gruff man said, grabbing his son's hand roughly._

_Pai was pulled to his feet and dragged from the bathroom. because he was literally pulled, Pai could feel a sharp pain as he rammed into the door frame. he looked down and saw his shirt was torn from the bully shoving him earlier. not just that, though, but his hand was cut. luckily the wound wasn't large. _

Pai snapped back into reality. he was leaning against the tub in the bathroom. Pai sighed. he could never do anything to please his father. he was never happy with his sons report cards; he didn't care for Pai's awards.

He was the same way with his wife, who ran away with a traveling salesman when Pai turned ten. that, too, had taken its toll on the poor child. that, followed by the planets failure, was enough to bring anyone to his knees, but not Pai. He was raised to be strong, and strong he was. Happy, no, but strong, Yes. 'maybe it wasn't worth it,' thought Pai. He knew if he had a wife and son, he'd be good to them. he'd compliment his wife's cooking and play catch with his son, even if Pai couldn't catch to save his life.

Pai sighed. Maybe one day, he'd have a shot at a nice, quiet life. but not now. No, now he had to focus on getting well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, folks, that's It. For now, at least. I never owned Tokyo mew mew. somebody else does, 'least till I get my hands on them. HOW COULD THEY HAVE NOT MADE PAI AND LETTUCE GET TOGETHER IN THE SERIES!


	3. Chapter 3

Pai woke up in his the tub two hours later. his head was spinning, and the cool tile of the tub felt good against his warm cheek. He tried to stand, but felt too ill. all in all, Pai was sick. 'Where are the morons with some herbs when you need them,' thought Pai, deciding he would kill his companions if it was the last thing he did.

he finally managed to stand, nearly slipping back down to his knees. Perhaps Deep blue had some sort of remedy. He painstakingly made his way down the hallway of the ship towards Deep Blue's chamber. He wasn't surprised when he began to hear his demonic overlord's voice. Deep blue often held conversations with himself. But as Pai grew closer, he began to make out words...

"those fools...I shall rule them all...Don't they see...**I WAS THE ONE WHO DESTROYED CYNICLONIA!"**(A/N, is that the right name?) Pai's blood ran cold. What had the Sadistic soul just said. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't allow it! He was helping them. "Can't those weak servants of mine see? I am only doing this because I desire earth for myself!"said Deep Blue.

Pai couldn't stand it. shakily he stood and ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lettuce was walking home from work. A storm was brewing on the horizon.People everywhere were closing shops and booths to go home and be with their loved ones. Normally, this sight would have broken Lettuce's heart, still raw with the pain of Ryou's love for Ichigo, But she was thinking of a certain purple-haired Alien.

She sincerely hoped she would see Pai again. He had been rather kind to her, and she pitied him, having to work with two younger and more hyper aliens.

suddenly something caught her eye. it was a person, standing across the street,looking confused and lost_. pai_? No, it couldn't be. but lettuce looked closer, and saw that the figure, wearing a rather odd grey hat, was indeed Pai. without hesitation, she ran across the street to greet him. "Pai?" said Lettuce upon arrival.Lettuce was shocked by Pai's appearance. he seemed to have aged since that morning,and his face was pale, except for his cheeks, which were bright red. Lettuce blinked."Lettuce," said Pai. "what are you doing here?" "I work near here," Lettuce explained, all the while monitering Pai's expression. "Oh. Of course," said Pai. "Is something wrong?" askedLettuce.She was truly concerned for him.

"Deep blue lied," said Pai. "what?" asked Lettuce,thinking she had misheard the alien. "Deep Blue destroyed our planet," said Pai emotionlessly.she gasped. Lettuce had not expected to hear that! "well, why don't you come to my house for a bit?" asked Lettuce. Pai allowed her to take his arm and lead him to her small home.


	4. Chapter 4

Pai could hardly comprehend his surroundings. he was aware of lettuce taking his arm and leading him away, but he didn't know where to. Then again, he didn't really care, either. at all. He could only think of what a fool he had been. To actually_ believe_ the lies Deep Blue had fed him! That was inexcusable. His father was right. Pai was a failure. He couldn't believe himself! those stories he had lapped up, those excuses that had been so rough Pai had nearly suspected, he had been so blind! His comrades had been right not to work! Pai felt sorry for thinking them so low in comparison to him. He saw now that they were wiser than he, and he had been a fool not to recognize their wisdom. They had come closer to discovering the truth than he would have if they hadn't poisoned him!

Meanwhile, Lettuce was deeply concerned. Pai looked a mess. He just let her lead him. His eyes had the most vacant, empty, sad look that Lettuce had ever seen! He looked like a little boy who's favorite possession had been stolen from him after bullies had mocked him at school all day. Lettuce didn't know why, but she had the strangest desire to lean over and hug him and assure him everything would be fine.

She led him towards the House, talking about anything and everything. She knew he wasn't hearing her, but it was for her benefit as well. It gave her something to think about other than Pai's empty eyes. when they finally reached Lettuce's house, Lettuce sat Pai on the sofa and offered to fetch him some soup, scurrying away before Pai could answer.

Pai, meanwhile, grasped the concept of sitting on a couch. Lettuce had offered to fetch him soup and had left without waiting for an answer. what Pai really wanted was to sleep. to sleep, and wake up and discover this was just a nightmare. That, of course, was impossible. Pai's food poisoning seemed to have lost its hold on him. he was still a bit queasy, but it was nothing major. Although Pai wished it was. Anything to prevent the images from coming to him. Though he had never killed anyone, he thought of the havoc he wrought. He now looked foolish and empty, attacking for a worthless cause.

He saw his mother, shaking her head at him and looking disappointed.

But most of all, he saw his father, telling Pai he was worthless, useless, hopeless.Always telling his son unless he got his nose out of his books, he'd never amount to anything. Pai realized his father was right. Tears burned the back of his eyes. he wasn't supposed to cry, but who cared? he'd already screwed up everything else worth ruining.

When Lettuce came in, she was shocked to find Pai had tears in his eyes.

'Poor Pai!' she thought. 'He really must have been through a lot.' Lettuce sat down by the purple haired Cyniclon. "there, there," she soothed. Pai looked at her with eyes overflowing with tears. "I'm a failure," he croaked. "No, your not!" said Lettuce. "yes I am," said Pai. I was just a pawn of Deep Blue's he could keep his hands clean. I mindlessly attacked people, acting like I was right and they were all wrong. I should have seen it! I should have seen it!" "No Pai," said Lettuce in a gentle but firm tone. "You couldn't have. Deep Blue had us all fooled." Pai shook his head. "My father told me if I never got my head out of my books I'd never amount to anything," Pai sniffed. "and look how this turned out!"

Lettuce was shocked. "Pai, Your father was wrong! You're intentions were pure and you're heart was in the right place. Your people are lucky you were willing to give your life to save them. You never failed!" she cried. Pai looked at her. "do you really think so?" asked Pai in disbelief.

"of course!" said Lettuce. "Pai, Your kind and smart and generous and strong and loyal! And that's why, that's why I love you, Pai." Lettuce stared at the floor.

Pai was stunned. He did the only thing he could think of. he said, "I love you too, Lettuce." And it was true. He had been denying it for so long, he thought he'd never confess.

Lettuce looked up. "you-you do?" she said. Pai nodded. and then, Lettuce leaned forwards a little and Pai leaned forwards and their lips met.

and the rain poured down, oblivious of the two lovers together at last.

* * *

aww, that was fluffy! Please review and thanks for reading. 


End file.
